1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illuminating apparatus for motor vehicles, and, particularly, to an automatic illuminating apparatus for motor vehicles and a method for illuminating automatically using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Inconsistent with people's cognition, research reports show that traffic accidents are more likely to occur in the daytime when motor vehicles are driven into a dark area, such as into a shadow of buildings. Experts believe that habit of not turning on head lights of the vehicles in the daytime causes many avoidable accidents. Research reports further show that driving with the head lights turned on can decrease about 35% crash accidents and about 25% traffic fatal accidents. Therefore, it is very important to turn on the head lights when driving in the daytime.
However, nowadays, head lights are generally controlled manually. In addition, drivers typically do not have the habit of turning on the head lights when driving in the daytime. Furthermore, the head lights are designed to emit bright light beams which consume a great amount of energy.
What is desired, therefore, is an automatic illuminating apparatus for motor vehicles and a method for illuminating automatically to overcome the above-described problems.